The overarching goal of this proposal is to develop and sustain a comprehensive umbrella program to coordinate recruitment, retention, and training activities for groups that are currently significantly underrepresented in genomic science, focusing on African Americans, Hispanic Americans, Native Americans, Alaskan Natives, Filipino Americans, Native Hawaiians, and Pacific Islanders. This proposal will build upon the successes of the UW GenOM project to date, affiliated on-campus resources for underrepresented students, as well as the expertise of the scientists and faculty involved in the University of Washington Department of Genome Sciences, the UW Genome Training Grant, other NIH-funded research centers and training grants, and relevant academic departments at the University of Washington. The program will increase the pipeline of genomic science-focused students from underrepresented populations transitioning from their freshman year through their undergraduate studies, and from there into competitive graduate programs, with the goal that some of these students will eventually become Principal Investigators in academia or Senior Scientists in the life sciences industry.